


Cosplay Striders

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuck Train, Incest, Kamina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, batter (off), madoka - Freeform, sugar (off) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male!Sugar!Bro, batter!D, madoka!Dave, kamina!Dirk. They are all set to head out to a convention but plans change they all walk out in their cosplays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Striders

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW links
> 
> Inspiration for Bro: the-dancing-batter.tumblr.com/post/50302065302/my-1st-wardrobe-attempt-for-male-sugar-no-makeup
> 
> Inspiration for Dave: striderclan.tumblr.com/post/51176642772/madoka-dave-for-mtiunacaptor-for-winning-the
> 
> Bonus Picture: striderclan.tumblr.com/post/51192521475/a-scene-from-cosplay-striders-its-a-bit-of-a

“Hey, the passes came in today,” Bro announces as he flips through the mail that he picked up.

“Sweet.” Dave barely glances up from his position on the couch.

“So what outfit are ya gonna wear?”

“Huh?”

“Who are ya goin’ as?”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re doin’ the cosplay thin’, ain’t we?”

“Uhh...”

“Wow, way to drop the fuckin’ ball, Dave. I know what everyone else is goin’ as. But dun worry, I actually have just the thin’ for ya.”

“Why does that make me concerned?”

“Ya shouldn’t be. I got ya covered, kid.”

* * *

“Oh my god.” Dave buries his face in his hands at the sight on his bed. Just as he offered, Bro had an outfit ready for Dave to get into for Day 1 of the convention that the Striders are going to. It is going to be a family affair, even D is in town for it. The elder Striders are changing out in the main room while the twins are getting ready in their room. “Oh my god, I can’t do this. No way.”

Dirk comes over and runs his fingers over the pink satin and white ruffles. The full skirt was expertly attached to the pink and yellow bodice which had puffy white sleeves at the top. A pair of white gloves, tall white socks, and dark pink shoes are also laid out next to the dress.

“Bro did a really good job on it. Accurate and well made. Pretty sure he sewed it all,” Dirk says as he examines the stitching.

“When did he put it together? I am pretty sure we would have noticed the piles of tulle and pink around the apartment.”

“Don’t question the ways of the Bro. Just put it on. You are going to be the best looking magical girl out there.”

“Fuck.”

* * *

“Shit. I didn’t think this through.”

D looks up from where he is pulling on the black mock turtleneck that contrasts well with the white pants. Bro is staring at the black electric tape in his hand. He has similar white pants but a short white jacket through over his bare shoulders.

“What didn’t you think of?”

“This shit is gonna hurt when I take it off.”

D stifles a laugh at his serious deadpan tone. “I’m so sorry, Bro. But I know who would love to kiss it better for you afterwards.”

“Better just to do it and not think about the consequences,” Bro declares as he rips a piece off and then carefully places it diagonally across a nipple.

“That’s what got you into this predicament. In fact, that’s what gets you into most predicaments.”

“Dun I know it.” He rips another piece off and makes an X with the first one. D just rolls his eyes and shrugs into the overshirt of the baseball uniform as Bro makes another X for the other nipple. “Why did I think this was a good idea at all?”

“Because you are on the internet too much. I still have no idea what this Off game is about.”

“Me neither and I played it.”

* * *

“Fuck, Dirk. Do you think you could make it any tighter. I can still breathe!” Dave shoots off as Dirk pulls on the corset strings.”

“Stop your bitching.”

“I soon will if you keep pulling on me. Soon I won’t be able to say anything.”

“There.” Dirk finishes off the knot and hides it under the bow at the small of Dave’s back.

“This is ridiculous.”

“You look good.” Dirk takes a step back to look at him. He smirks when he twirls a finger and Dave does a spin for him. Except for the scowl on his face and the obvious height difference, Dave looked every bit like Madoka Kaname. Bro did a great job with all the little details all the way to the ruffles at the edges of the skirt that flutter as Dave twirls. When he comes to a stop, Dave automatically poses cutely. “Are you sure you aren’t actually a magical girl?”

“Positive. I’d have a much cooler outfit than this.”

“Not as cute though.”

“Fuck off. Why do you get the easy cosplay? And pants. Why do you get pants?”

Dirk glances down at himself. It is a pretty simple outfit. Stylized black pants with a long white belt, white bandages wrapped around his torso, more wrapped around his forearms, a little blue paint for his skin and blue dye for his hair, a magnificent red cape, and epic red shades. He is now anime incarnate.

“Listen up, Madoka. Don’t believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in the Kamina who believes in you!’ Dirk mock shouts in a good impression.

“Dork.”

* * *

“There. Makeup’s all done,” D tells Bro as he lifts the brush away from his face where he has just finished the second of the black spots that rest at the ends of Bro’s mouth. Bro glances into the nearest reflective surface and smiles in appreciation of the good work.

“Awesome.”

D leans back to admire his work. It really does complete his appearance. Black and white striped wrist sleeves and leg warmers were paired with the white baseball uniform pants, white short jacket, that black electrical tape, and short white hair bleached from its usual golden color. The outfit complements his own black and white baseball uniform, black cap, and white wiffle bat.

Bro’s bare chest calls to him and D can’t help himself as he reaches out to stroke the smooth, toned muscles. He notes that Bro must have recently shaven to get it that smooth. Bro smirks at him and leans back. D follows in until he is straddling Bro’s lap. Bro goes forward to try to kiss him but D keeps his hand presses firmly on his chest.

“Can’t kiss me. You’ll mess up your makeup.”

“Damn. Then I guess you’ll have to kiss me.” Bro tips up his chin.

D licks his lips and then dips down to the proffered neck. He kisses along the side of his throat. D can feel the vibrations when Bro moans appreciatively.

“Gay.”

Bro looks over D’s shoulder at Dirk who stands in the bedroom doorway. His pose is perfectly in character. Bro muses that they both have chosen characters that don’t wear shirts.

“Wanna join?”

“We’d be late for the con.”

“That’s not a no.” Bro gently pushes D off his lap. “Go kiss him too.”

With a roll of his eyes, D finally looks over to Dirk and Bro can feel the change in his body language from annoyance at being interrupted to wanting the boy across the room. D slides off Bro’s lap and crosses the room in a predatory fashion. Both Bro and Dirk stare at the unusual behavior until D stands directly in front of Dirk. There is only a breath of pause before D pulls him to the side, presses him against the wall, and follows through with Bro’s command. D takes Dirk’s lips with a passion since he couldn’t kiss Bro properly. He slips a leg between Dirk’s and brushes his hands over the bare chest, barely paying attention to avoid the blue paint.

Bro just leans back and enjoys the show, until movement just beyond the kissing pair catches his attention. The first thing that comes to mind isn’t at all appropriate as he takes in the cloud of pink and white frills that floats around Dave’s waist, covering only the top part of his thighs. Bro’s hands itch in want to wrap themselves around the forced curves from the corset. It just gives him a beautiful waistline. Pale pink hair stands against his pale skin over his dark aviators.

Bro lets out a wolf whistle and he can see the instinctual eye roll pause as Dave catches sight of him. He tilts his head and he can see Dave take a hesitant step towards him. He glances over at Dirk and D who are too busy to pay attention to him. Bro casually moves his hands to his hips, letting his fingers naturally point towards a certain area. The movements causes the jacket to fall open to reveal more of his naked chest. Dave takes another step towards him.

“Think we’re gonna be late to the con,” Bro casually comments as Dirk’s cape slides to the floor. Dave takes another step when D’s over shirt also hits the ground. “C’mon boy, let me see my handiwork on ya. It looks good on ya.” Dave blushes and continues towards Bro until he is standing just outside of arms reach. Bro motions him to twirl and he does, the tulle rustling underneath his skirt. “Oh fuck yea, could just eat ya up.”

“Says the man dressed up as Sucre.”

“Ya wanna taste me?”

“Oh my god, could you get any more cliche?”

“Ya know ya love it.” Bro starts undoing the belt to his uniform. This time Dave performs the full eye roll as Bro pulls himself out. “C’mon, a quicky while those two are sucking face.”

Dave sighs heavily but gets on his knees and scoots between Bro’s legs. Bro lets out a low moan as he feels Dave’s tongue wrap around the head of his cock and the hot mouth descend upon it. He watches how Dave’s now pink bangs fall down to gently brush against his exposed stomach, how Dave’s lips press gently around his shaft, how his hands are braced on Bro’s legs, how carefully Dave has to position himself due to the tightness of his corset, how the skirt has fallen up against his back to reveal the short briefs that were previously hidden under layer and layer of tulle. Bro moans again at the feeling of Dave sucking on his cock and the sight of that perfectly round ass covered in a thin white fabric. He wants to lean forward and grab it but the way he is slouched in his seat, leaning forward would pull him from the heaven that is Dave’s mouth and ruin the wonderful positioning of that prime plump rump. So he endures the teasing visage as Dave continues to work him over with an enthusiasm that conflicts with his previous reluctance.

Or at least he suffers until he catches a red eye glancing up at him and noting his distraction. Then that fantastic ass sways in taunt.

“Assistance is required over here, I have an ass that needs to be slapped, grabbed, and or fondled and I can’t reach it. One of you brotherfuckers stop your tonsile hockey and get the fuck over here and molest his ass for me.”

He can feel Dave smile around his cock as D and Dirk disengage, already half undressed, and make their way over to the scene of distress. Both D and Dirk pause however to admire the view given them.

“For once, I agree with the old man.”

“Damn, that ass is nice. I know of a couple actresses who would perform satanic rituals to get an ass like that.”

“Stop gawkin’ at it and do somethin’ with it.” Bro rakes his fingers through Dave’s dyed hair and applies a faster rhythm to Dave’s pace.

“It definitely is a nice specimen,” Dirk muses out loud as he reaches down to caress it.

D’s eyes however wander from the presented tableaux back up to Bro’s chest. He steps around Dave and Bro’s knee and returns to stroking Bro’s bare chest. Bro just cocks an eyebrow at him. D ignores that and just leans down to drag his tongue across his collarbone, one hand trailing down to the covered nipples. His touch is weird through the two layers of tape. Bro only begins to react when D’s fingertips start to play with the edges.

“Dun do it.”

“Do what.” D leans down to bite, lick and kiss at Bro’s neck.

“Just dun do it.”

“What am I not supposed to do?” D runs his hands up and down the bare chest, finally leaving the tape alone.

“God you really do have such a nice ass, Dave,” Dirk murmurs as he gets both hands on the white briefs. Usually Dave wears loose boxers instead of tight fitting underwear like the ones he has on now. He drags a finger along his crack, pressing the thin fabric inwards.

Dave pulls off of Bro’s cock. “What is this? Open season on my ass?”

“Can’t help ourselves when you look this good.”

“Says the man half dressed. Less than actually,” Dave comments when he gets a better look at Dirk. Then he glances up at where D seems to be mauling Bro’s bare chest. “Jesus, D. Turned on much?”

“Ya shoulda seen how he went after Dirk. Didn’t know our cuddler had that in him. He’s a beast.”

“He’s not the only one.” Dirk’s suddenly on his knees pushing Dave to the side to get a mouthful of Bro’s cock for himself. Dave, finding himself without anything to do, decides to finish Dirk’s previous goal of getting D out of those pants, or at least accessible. It’s slightly tricky to get the ends of the pants out of the knee socks and around D’s shoes since D doesn’t seem interested from removing himself from Bro’s chest and neck. But he does and D moans appreciatively as Dave starts sucking on his cock.

“There is nothing like a lap full of sexy brothers,” Bro sighs out as he drinks in all of the attention. “But I’m sorry that ass is still calling my name. Even if it was on top of Mount Everest, I’d still be able to hear it’s sweet siren sound calling me to mount it. It could be calling from the deepest darkest depths of space and I would turn skyward to find and partake in its plush promise. Fuck Dave, your ass has me waxing poetic over it and not even to an ironic degree. This is full fledged, one hundred percent guaranteed sincerity poised towards your ass. Wanna stake a claim in it and call it mine. The stake being my dick that Dirk is slobbering all over in case you didn’t catch the reference.”

“I think we all caught the reference, Bro,” D murmurs into his skin before finally pulling away. “But if you are going to go Shakespearian on us, just fuck it already.” Both Dirk and D disengage from their respective blow jobs.

Bro looks down upon Dave with a look of hunger that has Dave inching back but that just puts him closer to the futon that Bro deposits him on when he leaves the computer chair to scoop Dave up. Dave lands with a thud on his back and instantly he arches up to keep the back of the skirt from being crushed.

“Hey, fuck no. Bro, stop. Do you know how much work it took to get into this fucking thing? Too much that’s what. Get your hands off me. Don’t you dare undo that. Just no. Don’t.”

“Then how the fuck am I suppose to fuck ya? Stop squirmin’ ‘round, damn it.” Bro finally gets a hold on him and flips him over to his hands and knees. His hands immediately go to that plump rump that he has been so eloquent about earlier. He only takes a moment to knead it through the white briefs before deciding upon the better idea of pulling them down Dave’s thighs and exposing his ass to a brief gasp. With one hand massaging the bare flesh, he casually catches the small bottle of lube that one of the other Striders tosses him. Dave gasps when he feels Bro’s slicked up fingers touch him and start to slide into him.

“Haa, goddamn, some warning would be nice. I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna say no when my ass is apparently a Strider magnet and once Striders get going its an unstop- ah- force and it’s not like I don’t enjoooooy this but still, warning before you shove your fingers up my ah!”

“Stop your whinin’.” Bro works a third finger into him.

“I’ll stop whining when you get fingers stuck up your ass.”

“I think that could be arranged,” D speaks up from the sidelines. Bro shoots him a raised eyebrow but shrugs in acceptance of D’s unexpected advances. Bro tosses him the lube as he comes to stand behind Bro, shoving their undone pants down farther. Dave is writhing on Bro’s fingers as Bro pauses to let D start in on him. Bro hisses at the first finger but D pushes on anyways until he relaxes enough for a second. Dirk comes over to kiss Bro and Dave as D scissors his fingers and adds some more lube before working a third into Bro’s ass.

“Shit, fuck. Ya tryin’ to split me open, D?”

“Not my fault your ass is so tight, you dominate bastard. You should let the boys fuck you more often.”

“Like I’d let that happen. They gotta earn it. If they can beat me in strife, then they can fuck my ass. Otherwise, they get fucked like lil’Davey here,” Bro emphasizes with a prod of his cock against where he has his fingers inside of him.

“That’s good and all, especially since you’re getting old. I’m surprised they haven’t been topping more.”

“Who da fuck are ya callin’ old? You’re older than me, ya fucker.”

“A fucker am I? Well I suppose that is about to be apropos.” D slips his fingers out and lubes up his cock as Bro does the same. Bro lines himself up with Dave’s prepped ass as D lines himself up with Bro’s. Bro uses D’s movement to guide his speed as he sinks into the young flesh. The gasping moans continue until Bro is fully seated in Dave and D is fully seated in Bro.

“Oh my god. Ah you fuckers. Here I am all dressed up to go out and we can’t even make it out the door because you have to jump my bones. Fuuuck,” Dave drags out that word as Bro starts to pull out again.

“What’s that, Dave? ‘Fuck’?” Dirk questions from his position near Dave’s head. “You want me to fuck your face? Sure, no problem.” He lets his pants fall as he slips to his knees in front of Dave, grabbing his hair and pulling his face up. The lustful darkening of his ruby eyes belies the scowl that Dave attempts. “Open up like a good boy.” Dave obeys, taking Dirk’s cock into his hot mouth.

“Damn Dirk, ya gonna to kill us usin’ language like that.”

“Bro,” D’s smokey voice speaks up from next to his ear. “Less talking and more fucking.” He thrusts his hips forward, sending Bro’s hips into Dave who would cry out if his mouth wasn’t full. Bro recovers quickly and takes the challenge of fucking and being fucked at the same time. He pistons his hips between D and Dave, holding Dave’s hips under the ruffles firmly and meeting D’s thrusts as he slides back. D’s hands come up to fondle Bro’s smooth bare chest, growling his appreciation into the back of his neck. Even as controlled as he is, Bro’s thrusts push Dave forward onto Dirk’s cock. Dirk moans each time Dave takes him deep into his throat.

“How’s his ass, Bro? Everything you thought it would be? Because his throat is feeling fantastic right now.”

“Poetically perfect,” Bro groans back in between thrusts.

“Yours isn’t so bad either,” D comments. His voice has a bit more control than Bro’s. “Nice and tight. You guys need to beat him more when strifing.”

“I think Dave loses on purpose sometimes just to get Bro’s dick.”

“As if he even needs to ask. Bro’s horny enough he doesn’t know the word no.”

“As evidenced by the fact that his dick is up Dave’s ass as yours is up his. He didn’t even bat an eyelash.”

“How the fuck are y’all still talkin’?”

“Because we aren’t sluts like some people,” Dirk says offhandedly as he meets D’s eyes over Bro’s shoulders, indicating that the dirty talk was for the eldest’s pleasure. In response, D presses harder into Bro until Bro’s chest is brushes up against the ruffled edges of Dave’s skirt. His hips jack hammer against Bro’s ass, the loud smacks of their thighs telling of the force behind each thrust. Dave has to brace himself against the onslaught and is forced even more upon Dirk who starts moving his hips in a counter rhythm to D’s pace.

The middle Striders are entirely at the whims of the other two who seem content to fuck their brains out. Dave’s muffled moans are beautifully mixed with the deep ones that rattle around in Bro’s chest under D’s fingertips.

“Just look at these two, open mouthed and panting, begging for our cocks, D. I know Dave loves having two cocks and Bro no doubt enjoys being fucked as he fucks. The four of us lined up like some sort of fuck train.”

At the term Bro snorts a laugh. “Fuck train? Are ya fuckin’ serious?”

“Shut up, bitch. Don’t interrupt Dirk’s dirty talk,” D growls at him.

“Oh yea, absolutely filthy,” Bro restrains his snort and settles for a moan as D wraps a hand around his throat.

“I swear these two just ask for it,” Dirk continues. “They are such sluts for pain and humiliation. Bro likes to top, but if you get him to bottom, he’ll submit like a good little whore for you, D.” Bro gasps as D manages to increase the intensity of his thrusting, almost in proof of Dirk’s words.

Dirk suddenly grips Dave’s hair tightly and pulls him on his cock with a loud moan. His body stiffens as he floods Dave’s mouth with cum. D watches his younger brother come into his twin’s mouth with an echoing groan and turns up his thrusting another impossible notch for several more strokes before he unloads into Bro’s ass. Between the tightness of Dave’s ass as he comes close to orgasming and the sudden fullness in his own ass, Bro lets out a shout as he start to come. The shout turns into a heated curse as D rips off one of the Xs on his chest. The sensitive skin around and on his nipple burns with a sharp sting even as his dick twitches inside Dave’s ass.

“I’m gonna-” is the first thing out of Dave’s mouth when Dirk finally pulls away but he is cut off by a sharp grip at the base of his cock.

“Ain’t gonna ruin the outfit, ya lil’shit,” Bro growls with more threat in his voice that he means because of the pain on his chest.

“Bro, Bro, oh god let me cum, fuck, fucking hell, no, Bro, I gotta-”

“Not on the skirt you ain’t. Dirk, get on your knees and help the lil’bitch out. I got a brother to strangle.” Dirk gets on his knees from the side of the futon and ducks his head under Dave to slip the swollen head of his cock into his mouth just as Bro lets go. Dave comes instantly with a happy moan of relief.

D pulls himself away from Bro, carefully as not to ruin the pants. Bro similarly disengages from Dave and starts turning around to begin the assault on his impudent older brother when he is met with a rush of blonde and then he feels wet lips brushing up against the spot of abused skin.

“Think that’s gonna get ya outta trouble?”

“I told you that someone would kiss it better,” D murmurs into his skin. His tongue traces out the edges of the reddened skin. His lips wrap around the stiff nipple. D feels Bro twitch as he flicks the pained nub.

“Fuck... well... I’m still gonna hurt ya lor this later.”

“Really?”

“Yea, gonna strip ya naked and duct tape you to the fuckin’ wall and then peel it off slowly piece by piece.”

“Kinky.”

“Gonna fuck you long and hard and just when ya gonna come, gonna slap a ring on ya and make ya suffer.”

“Such punishment.”

“Gonna fuck ya with a couple smuppets. At once.”

That one garners a moan from behind them as Dave is slowly straightening up and Dirk is pulling his underwear back up for him.

“Well, Dave, if you want that punishment, there is still some more tape to rip off.”

“Ya sick bastard.”

Dave licks his lips and then winces a little as he moves. “I’ll get around to it when I can move again,” Dave agrees as he gingerly finds his legs again.

“Anyone still functional enough to go to the con today or should we try tomorrow?” Dirk asks as he takes in the general state the brothers are in. All signs point to obvious just-fucked signals.

“Let’s see if we can make it out the door tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
